Pouncival/Gallery
This is the gallery for Pouncival. Pouncival is often used interchangeably with Carbucketty, although sometimes both characters appear in a production. Three different costume designs have been named Pouncival, and the name is used for two different roles in the show. Designs Design Kitten Admetus Pouncival.jpg|Design originally intended for Admetus, used for Broadway Pouncival Carbucketty Design 1.jpg|Carbucketty design, used for Pouncival frequently since the 1998 film Kitten Design 4 George.jpg|George design, used for Pouncival in the London revival and subsequent productions Makeup carbucketty.jpg|Carbucketty/Pouncival Makeup design by Karen Dawson US Productions Original Broadway Production Subsequent Broadway Casts Broadway Press Group 1997 04.jpg Pouncival Plato Bway 1997.jpg Pouncival Christopher Gattelli.jpg|Christopher Gattelli Tumble Pounce Jenny Bway Calendar May.jpg|Christopher Gattelli Pounce Jenny Bway Calendar May.jpg|Christopher Gattelli Pouncival Coricopat backstage Bway 2000.jpg|Jon Erik Goldberg Plato Alonzo Pouncival Bway CATS ABOUT TOWN.jpg|Jon Erik Goldberg Pounce Jon Erik Bway 2000.jpg|Jon Erik Goldberg US Tours 1-4 Silla Pounce Skimble 1990 Holly Cruz Joey Pizzi Danny Rounds.jpg|Joey Pizzi, US tour 4 US Tour 5 Pounce collage US tour 5.jpg Mungo Rumple tugger Pounce Jellicle Ball US Tour 5.jpg Pounce Misto Cass US 5 01.jpg Bustopher Skimble UStour5.jpg Mungo Pounce Rumple Finale US 5 11.jpg Mungo Pounce Rumple Finale 2007 2008.jpg Pounce quebec US 5 01.jpg Pounce US 5 press group 3.jpg Pouncival Reach US 5 01.jpg Rumple Pounce Vic Silla US 5 01.jpg Nick Hendricks.jpg|Nick Hendricks Vic Silla Pounce Cat Shelter 1.jpg Broadway Revival The Broadway revival used both Carbucketty and Pouncival, giving Carbucketty the London-style costume, and Pouncival the George costume design. *Sharrod Williams *Corey John Snide (cover) *Aaron Albano (cover) Electra Pounce kittens1 US16.JPG|Sharrod Williams Pouncival Grumpy Cat US16.jpg|Sharrod Williams Pouncival Sharrod Broadwaybox May 2017.jpg|Sharrod Williams Pouncival Sharrod Williams flu jab 3.jpg|Sharrod Williams Pouncival Sharrod Williams 16.png|Sharrod Williams Pounce Bway Revival Corey John Snide.png|Corey John Snide Pounce Bway Aaron Albano.png|Aaron Albano Pouncival with cat broadway 2017.jpg US Tour 6 *Anthony Michael Zas (1/19 - 7/19) *Justin W Geiss (7/19 - 9/19) *Brett Michael Lockley *Devin Hatch (cover) *Alex Dorf (cover) Pouncival Jellicle Ball US6 2019.jpg|Anthony Michael Zas Gumbie Tap US6 03.jpg|Anthony Michael Zas Pounce Rumple Pyramid US6 2019.jpg|Anthony Michael Zas Alonzo Pouncival US Tour 6 2019.jpg|Anthony Michael Zas Pouncival US6 Anthony M Zas IG 01.jpg|Anthony Michael Zas Pounce Silly US6 Justin Marina 1.png|Justin W Geiss Pounce Silly US6 Justin Marina 2.png|Justin W Geiss Pounce US6 Brett Lockley.png|Brett Michael Lockley Pounce US6 Brett Lockley 1.png|Brett Michael Lockley Pounce USTour19 Devin Hatch.png|Devin Hatch Pounce US6 Devin Hatch.png|Devin Hatch Cori Pounce US6 Austin Devin.png|Devin Hatch with Austin Joseph Reynolds Pounce US6 Alex Dorf.png|Alex Dorf Pounce Skimble US6 Alex Giovanni.png|Alex Dorf Australian Productions Sydney 1985 Melbourne 1987 Australia Tour 1989 Cori Tant Pounce Tumble Aus 1989.jpg Australia Tour 1993 Victoria Pouncival Sydney 1994 01.png Australian Circus Tent Tour Australasia 2007-2010 * Caleb Bartolo Pouncival Caleb Bartolo Aus 2009 01.jpg Pouncival Caleb Bartolo Aus 2010 01.jpg Kittens Promo Aus 2010 01.jpg Asia Tour 2014 Australia NZ 2015 * Thomas Johansson Pouncival Thomas Johansson.jpg Kittens Aus 2015 01.jpg Pouncival Victoria Aus 2015 01.jpg Pounce Mungo Aus 2016 Brent Osborne Thomas Johansson.jpg German Productions Hamburg 1986 - 2001 Hamburg art pounce.png HH NAP 9.PNG Pouncival Adam Horton Hamburg 86 01.jpg|Adam Horton Misto Ribbon hamburg 86.jpg Pounce Jellicle Ball Hamburg.jpg Pouncival Jimmy Jillebo Hamburg 90.jpg|Jimmy Jillebo De9108 Pouncival Jimmy Jillebo.png|Jimmy Jillebo De9204 Pouncival Dino Di Iorio.png|Dino di Iorio De93 Pouncival.jpg|Cary Doug Chennell Munkus Hamburg Partridge.jpg Bustopher Boys Hamburg 1997.jpg Moments Hamburg 1997 1.jpg Misto Ribbon Hamburg 1997.jpg Stuttgart 2001-02 Stuttgart Group 1.jpg Misto de01 21.jpg Pouncival 1 Stuttgart 2001.jpg Berlin 2002-04 Pouncival stephan zenker berlin02.jpg Pounce unitard berlin02.jpg Düsseldorf 2004 German Tour 2005 Pounce Andrea Casati Bremen 200506.jpg|Andrea Casati Pounce Cori Jellicle Ball German Tour 05 press 1.jpg Ball basel 2005.jpg Finale Pounce Misto Electra Munich 2006 04 18.jpg German Tent Tour 2010-2013 Josh Andrews Pouncival Burton.jpg Dane Quixall.jpg Emma Hunter Dane Quixall.jpg German Tent Carbucketty Bomba.jpg German Tent Promo 2.jpg Pounce Babygriz meet Tent Tour 4.jpg Other Productions 1980s Vienna 1983-1990 Pounce Vienna 83.jpg Robert Montano Backstage.png Amsterdam 1987 Pouncival Amsterdam 1992.jpg Paris 1989 Pouncival Paris 89 Jean-Marc Genet 04.JPEG|Jean-Marc Genet Pouncival Paris 89 Jean-Marc Genet 06.JPEG|Jean-Marc Genet Pouncival Paris 89 Jean-Marc Genet.JPEG|Jean-Marc Genet 1990s Pouncival Lindsay Chambers Zurich.png|Lindsay Chambers, Zurich 1991 1998 Film Pouncival Karl Morgan Film 01.jpg|Karl Morgan Pouncival Karl Morgan Film 03.jpg Pouncival Karl Morgan Film 02.png 2000s South Africa/World Tour 2001-05 World Tour 2001 Pouncival,Munkustrap01.jpg Munkus Ensemble 2 Shanghai 2003.jpg Tugger Shanghai 2003.jpg Tumble Admetus Pounce Etc Mungo Rumple World Tour 01.jpg Copenhagen 2002 Pouncival Portrait Copenhagen 2002.jpg|Jens Johansson Cast with Cats Copenhagen 2002.jpg Pouncival Tabbycat Copenhagen 2002.jpg Madrid 2003 Madrid 200 celeration.jpg Moscow 2005 Alonzo Pounce Moscow 05.jpg Jellicle Songs 11 Moscow 05 press.jpg|Pouncival left, George right) Jellicle Songs 13a Moscow 05.jpg Pyramid 1 Moscow 05.jpg Pouncival backstage Moscow 03.jpg Pouncival backstage Moscow 04.jpg Pouncival backstage Moscow 05.jpg Dutch Tour 2006 South Korea 2008 Korea 2008 Pouncival.jpg Pouncival Korea 2008.png 2010s Brazil 2010 South Korea 2011 China 2012 Pouncival 2 China 2012.jpg Pouncival 3 China 2012.jpg Pounce Jian Daoen China 2012 01.jpg Pounce Vic 1 China 2012.jpg Pounce Vic 2 China 2012.jpg Oasis of the Seas 2014 Pouncival Shiv Rabheru RCCL Cast 2 2015.jpg|Shiv Rabheru Pounce Philip Joseph Sicat RCCL Cast 5 2017.jpg|Philip Joseph Sicat Pouncival Pete Simpson Backstage RCCL Cast 6 17.jpg|Pete Simpson London / Blackpool Revival Pouncigeorge Stevie Hutchinson Palladium 2014 01.jpg|Stevie Hutchinson Pouncigeorge Swing Palladium 2014 02.jpg Pouncival Jordan Shaw Xmas Palladium 2015 01.jpg|Jordan Shaw Kittens Electra Electra Blackpool 2015 11.jpg|Jordan Shaw Pouncival Street Cat Blackpool 2015 34.jpg|Jordan Shaw Pounce Mungo Dane Quixall Ben Yates Palladium 2014 01.jpg|Dane Quixall (swing) Paris 2015 Pouncival Axel Alvarez Paris 15 01.gif Pouncival Axel Alvarez Paris 15 02.gif Category:Character Galleries